creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deutsches Creepypasta Wiki
Das Deutsche Creepypasta Wikia! Was ist Creepypasta? Creepypastas sind im Grunde Internet-Horrorgeschichten, die in Foren und auf ähnlichen Seiten ausgetauscht wurden, um den Leser zu verängstigen. Der Name Creepypasta ist ein Kofferwort aus den Begriffen „copypasta“, einem Internet-Slangwort für einen Text, der durch „copy – paste“ weiterverbreitet wird; und „creepy“, dem englischen Begriff für gruselig. Creepypastas variieren stark in Bezug auf Länge und Qualität der Geschichten, doch ursprünglich waren sie recht kurz und bedienten sich häufig wiederkehrender Elemente. Meistens wird von einer unheimlichen oder unglaublichen Begebenheit erzählt, die die Öffentlichkeit niemals glauben würde. Der Übergang zu allgemeinen Horrorgeschichten ist inzwischen fließend. Kleiner Wiki-Guide Du hast Lust gruselige Geschichten zu lesen? - Besuche die Kategorie-Navigation Du möchtest wissen, welche Geschichten neu im Wiki sind? - Besuche Neue Seiten im Wiki Dich interessiert, was aktuell im Wiki passiert? - Besuche die Seite Letzte Aktivitäten im Wiki Das Forum wird bei uns hauptsächlich für wichtige Neuigkeiten genutzt. - Die Wahl zur Pasta des Monats findet hier beispielsweise statt. Du möchtest Teil der Creepypasta-Community werden und Geschichten schreiben? Schau zuerst in die Regeln und lies dir unsere Hilfeseiten zum Schreiben von Creepypastas durch. Du hast eine Frage oder ein Anliegen? Hier findest du die Mitglieder des Adminteams. Hinweis: Der Zutritt zum Wiki ist erst ab 13 Jahren gestattet! Geschichten in diesem Wiki sind nicht für jeden geeignet. Zusätzlich sind besonders extreme Geschichten speziell mit einem NSFW-Banner gekennzeichnet. Es gilt die eigenverantwortliche Selbstkontrolle, solltest du ein empfindsames Gemüt besitzen. Willkommen im Wiki! Empfohlene Kategorien Kategorie Geist.png|Empfohlene Pastas|link=Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas Kategorie Slenderman.png|Kult-Pastas|link=Kategorie:Kult-CP Kreaturen.png|Pasta des Monats|link=Kategorie:Pasta des Monats Pasta des Monats (siehe Pasta des Monats) Die Sängerin „''Doch endlich ward dem Diebe / Die Zeit zu lang; er macht / Das Bächlein tückisch trübe / Und eh' ich es gedacht, / da zuckte seine Rute / Das Fischlein zappelt dran. / Und ich, mit regem Blute / sah die Betrogne an''.“ – Schubert, Die Forelle Strophe Eins: Musik „''And in the naked light I saw / Ten thousand people, maybe more. / People talking without speaking. / People hearing without listening''.“ – Sound of Silence Manchmal behaupten Leute, im Universum sei alles miteinander verbunden, jede Person, jeder Gedanke. Man sitzt im Wartezimmer des Zahnarztes und erinnert sich, dass man doch noch Milch kaufen wollte, genau in dem Moment, da der Ehemann mit zwei Packungen derselben an der Kasse des Supermarktes steht. Man fühlt sich einsam und gelangweilt in dem Augenblick, da die beste Freundin anruft, um einen zu einem Ausflug an den städtischen Badesee einzuladen. Man wird unerklärlicherweise fröhlich, als der Sohn eine Klausur mit einer überdurchschnittlichen Bewertung in die Hand gedrückt bekommt. Es heißt, je näher man sich steht, desto stärker sei die Verbindung. Ich hielt das immer für esoterischen Schwachsinn. Als ich vor die Tür trat und beinahe über die Kiste davor stolperte, schoss mir durch den Kopf, was Leon mir einmal über Selbstmord gesagt hatte. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr, wie wir damals darauf gekommen waren, aber die Worte schossen durch meinen Kopf wie eingebrannt: „Ach bitte.“, hatte er in dem für ihn üblichen, sarkastisch-zynischen Ton gesagt: „Ich könnte mich doch niemals selbst umbringen. Dazu bin ich viel zu selbstherrlich. Abgesehen davon, dass das unweigerlich mit Schmerzen verbunden wäre, und darauf habe ich keinen Bock.“ Als ich das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, war diese Aussage schon wieder ein schwaches Wummern in meinem Hinterkopf. Er hatte durchaus Recht, so einer banalen, trivialen Sache wie dem Tod würde er sich nicht einfach unterordnen. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, selbst mit einer Schusswunde in der Brust und einem Messer in der Kehle würde er noch weiterleben, einfach nur um allen zu zeigen, dass er es konnte. Das dachte ich – mehr intuitiv als bewusst –, während ich die Kiste begutachtete. Grob geschätzt kam sie auf vierzig mal dreißig mal zwanzig Zentimeter, ein schlichter, mit einfachem Tesafilm zugeklebter Pappkarton ohne Aufschrift oder offizielles Siegel. Das Paket musste persönlich abgegeben worden sein, allerdings konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, die Klingel gehört zu haben, was in einer Mietwohnung im vierten Stock nur bedeuten kann, dass entweder ein Nachbar das Paket lustlos abgestellt hatte (Was ich bezweifelte. Ich war in diesem Haus die einzige Bewohnerin unter Siebzig, und als wäre es ein Klischee, ließen die Rentner keine Gelegenheit aus, sich ein paar Minuten mit mir zu unterhalten) oder aber jemand hatte bei einer zufälligen Person geklingelt, die den Summer an der Eingangstür betätigte, nur um das Paket vor meiner Tür abzustellen, ohne meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Was verdächtig war. » weiterlesen Verwandte Wikis Tpwiki.png|center| Humoristische Parodien auf bestimmte Creepypastas oder das Horror-Genre allgemein. Oder auch einfach nur reiner Schwachsinn. |link=http://de.trollpasta.wikia.com Spwiki.png|center| Spin-Offs bekannter Creepypastas (quasi Fanfiktion), die selbst nicht die Kriterien für Creepypastas erfüllen. |link=http://de.spinpasta.wikia.com LCWiki.png|center| Alles rund um Lovecraft und den Cthulhu Mythos |link=http://de.lovecraft.wikia.com Ppwiki.png|center| My Little Pony-Fanfictions, unter anderem auch etwas blutige. Friendship is magic. |link=http://de.mlppastas.wikia.com DSCP.png|center| Offizielle Webseite des deutschen Ablegers der SCP-Foundation |link=http://scp-wiki-de.wikidot.com/ Die anderen Wikis Italia Polski Español English Auf anderen Plattformen Die Creepypasta Community-App Jetzt gratis downloaden! 100px|link=|center| Kategorie:Wiki